1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic writing instrument, a computer system, an electronic writing method and a computer readable medium storing a program used for computerizing a writing operation to a medium such as a sheet of paper.
2. Related Art
Using a sheet whose surface includes a printed code image formed from various different patterns and a pen device in which an image pickup device is embedded, the pen device is used for writing on the sheet and the code images corresponding to a written character, a figure and the like are read into the image pickup device.